Kõsha Fuuin
by MrTBagger
Summary: a seal is placed on Naruto that suppresses his intelligence. one week before the Gennin Exams the seal is discovered and removed. suddenly the goofy dumb Naruto is transformed in a smart and strong Naruto. Smart!Strong!Naruto NarutoXOC NaruOC Rated M for Lemons and Language


Ch1 : Fuuin Kai!

It is a sunny day in Konoha, Birds chirping, A slight breeze running through the treetops of the surrounding forest area.

Simply put: a perfect day.

on this perfect day, one Uzumaki Naruto is in the process of being dragged back in class.

Why, you ask? because he was skipping class. and Iruka doesn't like it when students skip his classes. he doesn't like it at all.

"you moron! what are you thinking, skipping class at such an important time? the exams are in one week, and you can't even produce a simple _**Bunshin**_ yet!"

the class laughed at Naruto. and he didn't like it one bit. not that he was going to show it! no, a smile on his face all the way.

"because Naruto here decided that he could just goof off, we are going to review the _**Henge**_ (Transformation)." Iruka announced.

"alright make a line, and one by one _**Henge**_ into the Sandaime Hokage."

the whole class groaned and got in line.

Naruto was in the middle, just in front of Uchiha Sasuke, the Emo-King of Konoha. he was brooding, then he noticed something on Naruto's neck.

"hey, Dobe" he asked

"what is that seal on your neck?"

"Seal? what's a seal?" was the Super-Intelligent reply.

"hn, Dobe" he didn't continue, he was a Uchiha. an Elite! and Elites don't give explanations.

"Naruto! pay attention! it's your turn!" Iruka shouted, activating his **_Big-Head jutsu_****.**

"Coming!" Naruto ran to the front of the class and preformed the hand signs, gathered chakra, and POOF!

there stood a naked blonde lady with her hair in two pigtails, a huge pair of boobs and a nicely shaped ass. Iruka was immediately launched backwards with blood gushing out of his nose. he was instantly knocked out.

"HAHAHA fell for it Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka came to 5 minutes later.

"you idiot! don't invent stupid techniques! detention for you!"

"aaww, c'mon Iruka-sensei" 'maybe i can ask him what a seal is and show it to him'

AN HOUR LATER AFTER CLASS

"Iruka-sensei i have to ask you something."

"*sigh* what is it Naruto?"

Naruto walked up to the desk

"what is a seal? Sasuke-Teme said there is one on my neck, but i don't even know what it is."

Iruka panicked at that 'a seal? what did they put on him now? i hope it's not bad...'

"let me see Naruto." Naruto turned around, and Iruka inspected his neck. 'yep, there's a seal there alright. but what for?' thought Iruka

"c'mon, let's go see the Hokage"

10 MINUTES LATER AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Hiruzen Sarutobi A.K.A. 'The Professor' or 'Kami no Shinobi' and the current Hokage, was currently busy reading a little orange novel.

by many people (mostly the male populace of the world) called the best book series ever. this book is called: Icha Icha Paradise.

at the moment he is giggling like a little schoolgirl when there is a knock on the door.

Sarutobi quickly put the book away and mentioned for the people to come in.

through the door, came Iruka and Naruto. Iruka looked very serious, and the elderly leader was instantly on edge.

"what is it, Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun?"

"Hokage-sama, today after i caught Naruto after his prank, Uchiha Sasuke noticed a seal on Naruto-kun's neck. i request that it is inspected."

the Hokage was still on edge 'seal? what could it be? i hope it's not too bad'

"come here Naruto-kun"

"Hai, Jiji"

Naruto ran up to the Hokage and turned around. the hokage took a look at it, and instantly became angry.

'how could they do this? wait i know the answer. but how can people be so ignorant and stupid?'

Iruka saw the angry look on the hokage and the hokage was emitting Killer Intent (K.I. from now on) LOADS of it. Iruka instantly began to sweat.

Naruto felt the massive K.I. and became a little scared.

"Jiji, are you mad at me? what did i do wrong?"

the hokage heard this and controlled himself.

"you did nothing wrong Naruto-kun, but im mad at the people who put this on you, and myself for not noticing sooner. the seal they put on you is a forbidden technique called _**'kõsha fuuin'**_ it seals away 2/3 of your I.Q. so it makes you really dumb."

"hey!"

"yes, at the moment you are very dumb, but if i undo the seal, you will be hell of a lot smarter!"

"can you do it now, Jiji?"

"yes, i can do it now, but it will hurt a lot. are you sure you want to continue this?"

"off course jiji! if im smart, maybe people will respect me and i can become Hokage!"

the hokage chuckled at this, and stood up.

"Ok, Naruto. follow me, so we can go to a secluded room, and do the unsealing."

a little walk later, they arrived at the room and opened the door. the hokage took out a pot of sealing ink and a brush, and started off with drawing a circle of symbols in the middle of the room. After the circle was finished, he drew another circle around the first one, and connected the two on eight different places. After that he drew a smaller circle outside of the other two, an connected it to the outer layer of the big seal.

Naruto was intrigued, it looked so cool!

"wow, jiji, it looks so cool! Can you teach me sometime?"

"maybe you can learn it some other time, Naruto-kun. Now, sit down in the middle of the big seal, and remain still. I will sit in the smaller one and put chakra in the seal. Prepare for a little headache, and a few memory backlash, because you will remember a lot more than you could before."

"sure thing, jiji"

Naruto sat down, and prepared for the worst. Meanwhile, the hokage also sat down.

"you ready, Naruto-kun?"

"yes, jiji, I am more ready than I'll ever be."

"then here it comes!"

The hokage put the chakra into the circle around him. The seals began to glow and emit a blue light. Immediately afterwards, he felt like his head was about to split open. Then it came, the memories.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

Naruto was running, a huge mob was behind him. All he could think was 'why? Why me? What did I do?'

He didn't say anything, because if he did, they would only hit harder.

"stop, so that we can kill you, **Demon**!"

"Yeah, **Kyuubi brat**!"

'faster, faster!' was about all he could think at the moment. He turned right, and entered an ally. But soon after, he found out that it was a dead end.

"finally! Now come here so we can kill you, **Demon**!"

Soon after he was stabbed in his right lung, and blacked out from the pain.

**Flashback no jutsu Kai!**

After that there were a few more memories about beatings that mobs would give him, but there were some happy ones too, like Iruka treating him to ramen a couple of times, or his conversations with the hokage.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and he immediately looked around, and saw that he was in the hokage's office on the sofa. He saw the hokage and iruka having a conversation over at the desk . he slowly got up and walked over to the empty chair next to Iruka's, and sat down.

A million questions were buzzing through his head at the moment, ranging from 'why the fuck am I wearing orange' and 'why was I so obsessed with ramen' to 'why do I look like yondaime-sama' and 'why are they hiding things from me?'

He decided to ask a couple of his questions

"Hokage-Jii-sama, I have a couple of questions if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun. Ask away."

"alright, my first question is: why didn't you tell me about **Kyuubi** being sealed inside of me?"

The Hokage paled considerably at that.

"what are you-"

"don't even try old man! You can't fool me anymore. I'm not the same naïve idiot that you can easily deceive and bend to your will. There are numerous times where people called me **Demon**, or some idiots even called me **Kyuubi-brat** a few times. That, combined with the fact that my birthday is the day of the attack, make it pretty obvious for my not-so-dumb self."

"alright Naruto-kun, you got me. But you must understand one thin very clearly, you are NOT the **Demon**! You are Uzumaki Naruto, academy student of Konohagakure no sato, and Leaf Shinobi-to-be, carrier of the Will of fire, and my grandson."

The hokage gave naruto a gentle smile

"I know, Hokage-Jii-sama."

"good, anything else?"

Naruto nodded

"yes, since no-one except Iruka-sensei here never bothered to teach me anything, and my former self wasn't too eager to learn either, I am a considerable amount behind my classmates. Is there a way that I can catch up on my schoolwork?"

The hokage's and Iruka's eyes displayed sadness at this comment and the Hokage opened a drawer in his desk and took out a scroll and a brush with ink, and wrote down some things.

"Alright Naruto-kun, in this scroll I wrote down the instructions for _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It is a **solid clone**, and is very taxing, since it takes a lot of chakra to make, So don't teach it to anyone. but you have lots of chakra, and the chakra you have is very potent, which means that you don't have to use as much chakra to use a jutsu. Furthermore, it is a A-rank Kinjutsu, and there is a special use for it, but that is all explained in the scroll."

The hokage gave him the scroll. Naruto reluctantly took it and said a small 'thank you' before the hokage resumed his talk.

" as for academics, I'm sure Iruka-kun here would guide you to the library after the academy has ended."

"of course Hokage-sama"

"now that that is done, anymore questions?"

"no Hokage-jii-sama, that was all"

"ok, then you are dismissed"

After that Naruto and Iruka left the office, and they parted ways.

**END ch1**


End file.
